Distraction
by MediocrePlayWright
Summary: Steroline season 8, Not only Enzo and Damon that gets a bit distracted by a certain someone
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic, multichapter? Sorry about grammar errors (English is my second language)

Beginnig of season 8, not according to the plot of the current episodes. Based mostly around steroline after their engagement

Hope you enjoy

Don't own anything btw

Beep- Beep- Beep

The dialing noise that had filled the car ended and a voice started talking on the other end

"Caroline, hi" He sounded like be struggled

"Hey, what's up? You sound exhausted" Caroline took a nervous breath but she could practically hear Stefan smile through his phone and she calmed.

"No- its fine, I'm just moving furniture, _again_ " He said with a little scoff

"Hey… I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do"

"So I should take your carefully placed to do lists as suggestions" He snickered

Caroline lost words and started stammering "no…I-you….anyway, I just called to tell you that I might be home late" She smiled at the word, _home_ , he was truly her home now. "Ric found something about the siren, he's going to be at the armory for a few more hours. And while that's happening I'm going to relieve the nanny out of her duties "

"Good, you know I could come over and help you baby sit, I could even show them some though love and leave the sandwich crusts on" He sounded so happy but still genuine. When I started giggling he returned it with a small chuckle.

"Thanks, but I don't think introducing you to them tonight is such a good idea"

Silence. "I just mean that, their bedtime is soon and if a stranger, that I happened to be engaged to, walks in through the door, there wont even be time to begin sandwiches because the only thing you're going to have time for is playing 20 questions with two hyper kids" He started chuckle again "okay, okay…." He started but Caroline just interrupted him "And just you wait until the age question arrives, they will be the hardest interrogators you will ever meet "

"Caroline Forbes, are you calling me old" Stefan tried to sound serious but his voice betrayed him. "Well I would never…" she said teasingly back.

They laughed a bit and then it went quiet, His smooth voice filled the car yet again.

"I'll see you later tonight I guess …" Caroline soon started ramble again " um.. a by the way there's this carnival I promised the girls I would take them, and Ric is busy at the armory that night with some intern thing, but ,I was, if you, might you know"

"What exactly are you trying to ask?" He said smugly "Do I really need to say it" The silence was defining, _Really._ "Stefan Salvatore, would you want to accompany me on this celebratory evening of cups that spins in circles and a ferris wheel that is going to make anyone feel like they're in any clichéd romance novel. While handling two hyper twins, that will, and I assure you, are going to ask you, Stefan Salvatore, to by them the stickiest of cotton candy. With me Caroline Forbes " She could hear him smiling through the phone again, and he said with amusing voice "a simple please would have been enough you know" He chuckled "shut up" she said and then went on "I'll take that as a yes, see you later then"

…

23:46

It had been 4 hours since he had heard from her last; _surely Ric would be home by now._ Stefan paced in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

He couldn't really storm her old house just to be seeing Caroline reading bedtime stories in the girls' room. _No, why would they even be up now._

As soon as he grabbed his jacket and was almost at the threshold the door flew open and Caroline walked in. Stefan felt relief rush through his body "Caroline, hey, what happened"

Her brows creased and tried to say something but hesitated, then her stance soon became determined and her eyes scanned his body. Caroline's lips lifted in to a quick smirk and it was hard for him to take his gaze off of her. Caroline put her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards.

Stefan landed on the couch, sitting up against it while studying her. Meanwhile Caroline straddles his hips, her hand lay gently on his shoulders and Caroline whispers into his ear " I just had some distraction, but I'm all here now, all _yours_ " She made her point clear when she bit into his earlobe and two seconds after he closed his eyes in frustration she attacked his lips.

He felt flustered but after a few moments he pushed her gently away and she released his bottom lip with a tug. He calmed his breath and started softly "Caroline what is it" She looked a little annoyed for a second but then put on a smile, but not as genuine as it usually looks. _Something is wrong_.

Stefan tugged at her jacket to get her closer to him, just to get her to focus on him to, she might realize she can tell him everything, he's here for her. But something caught his eyes, a little red dot smeared on her shirt collar.

Since Caroline moved in with him, the blood supply was moved to the boarding house. So when did she get this? Plus she never "eats" in her work clothes. He looked her in the eye. Maybe she had been stressed, yeah probably…

He kisses her softly, trying to figure out if more was weird or out of place, but when they separated and he looked her in the eye, he saw Caroline's' glimmering eyes, thoughts of worry washed away. "What" she whispered "Nothing just glad you're home" He said, her reaction was minimal. Every time he refers to it as home, she always lights up, but now it was almost gone. He is probably paranoid, or something… Then they continue on as they were, even if he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place right after 8x02 and then The storyline averts and become au..they know about The siren and that they are mind controlled, in This story it Will be a bit more like compulsion and just one siren (sybil ), they don't know where they are.

As mentioned, I don't own anything.

Stefan was starting to wake up when the sun-rays beamed through the window, disturbing his sleep sensitive eyes; he tried to pull Caroline closer _, just five more minutes of bliss, next to my wife to be._ His thoughts of Caroline made him smile but after a few seconds he realized that, where a warm body had been laying last night, was now just a cold spot, just empty grey sheets. Stefan pushed him self up on his hands and looked around the room; she always waits for him to wake up, kisses him good morning and goes through her schedule for the day.

He put on a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt on and went downstairs, when he walked through the hallway to the kitchen he heard mumbling and a loud rumble. _Was she searching through the cabinets?_

Stefan leaned against the doorframe and watched his beautiful blonde angel run around the kitchen. She was wearing her hair in a messy ponytail and wearing s _hort_ shorts and _his_ blue v neck shirt. He decided to interrupt her slamming of drawers and make himself noticed. "You know, if your looking for something, you could always ask, I don't know… Your fiancée who you left all alone…" He pushed away from the doorframe and continued to step forward "… and cold upstairs" he ended with a fake pout.

Her back was now fully turned to him and she let go of the folders that were in her hand "I don't know you look pretty hot to me" She then vamped sped over to him, so he was trapped between her pressing body and the dinner table. Caroline pulled his neck towards her and kissed him hard. Stefan turned around so she became trapped and continued with kissing while his hand threaded through her hair.

After what felt like hours they broke apart and stared into each others eyes, after awhile Stefan broke her gaze and looked over her shoulder "...what is it exactly you're looking for? "

Caroline cleared her throat "just sorting through some research " Stefan looked at The table, more than half of The siren documents and victims reports were gone "where did You put all the other papers? "

He said turning back to her

Before he heard any kind of answer she had captured his lips _again_

"I threw them away " she whispered against his lips, that brought him out of his lust filled revere, his eyebrows furrowed "wait,what... _why_ "

Caroline pushed Stefan away gently and grabbing a pile of papers "because…"'she started walking to The fireplace "since Sarah… and the siren, we accomplished nothing with This information, if it weren't for Enzo and Ric, we wouldn't even know anything right now… so I'm making a clean slate" she threw notes into The fire, and it got larger and the burning shined in her eyes "is that really necessary, i mean, there could've been something we missed in there, now that we know about The siren we might find something new " Stefan said a little bit worried about what Was happening before him.

Caroline stared down at The floor and up to meet his eyes "We need to do this Stefan" she took a few steps back to Stefan and grabbed another pile "if we get caught up in all _this_ " she gestured to the pile "We are going to miss what is right in front of us " she threw it into the fire and Stefan stood frozen in place studying her movements "And what is in front of us, exactly? "

Caroline had turned from the fire to him and anger flared in her Eyes "that it is an inevitable failure, Damon don't want to be saved! He always makes himself become mixed in some kind of trouble and then _you_ become the hero to save him, but _he doesn't want to be saved!_ And he makes that clear, every time, but you never listen Stefan. So for once, just give up" her voice got angrier at every sentence While Stefan just became more confused and speechless.

"Caroline, this is totally irrational, plus you were the one that told me that i shouldn't lose hope" i stared at her, just hoping that she would make sense of the situation.

"Well maybe I was wrong, maybe we should just take these moments and try to be happy and live " _What is This, This is not her just giving up in a time of need_ "How can we be happy while our family and friends are..are broken in pieces, this isn't just about Damon" he raised his voice "This is about Enzo and Bonnie too, should we just ride into the sunset. While Bonnie is home alone desperate to get the love of her life back? " She glared at him and it made him sick to his stomach "Enzo were tortured for over a half a century, I think he can handle himself" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Caroline walked past him towards the door but before she past, he grabbed her arm and she turned "And Bonnie? Are you just going to let her go?" Caroline pulled her arm away and just went "I'm late " and walked away.

Stefan was now alone and confused, the fire roaring behind him and his gaze stuck on the door.

He took his cell phone and dialed a certain someone "Bonnie " he breathed, she asked "Stefan, what's wrong?" He didn't know how to describe it so he just went "Caroline and i fought " Bonnie practically sighed "that is what you have to deal with when You live with Caroline Forbes, but if she wants striped cushions, is that really a big deal? You must admit that the house is kind of antique and a bit dusty, she probably don't want her kids to think she lives in a haunted house " Bonnie chuckled a bit at The end.

"No, Bonnie it's not like that. This morning I found her burning all research in the open fire and she practically said that we should forget about the siren and run away " Stefan couldn't mask the fear in his voice "Something's off about her, she wouldn't just….." Bonnie continued for him " Two nights ago she promised that she would help me get Enzo back" She said in a questioning voice, he really didn't know what to do "Well two minutes ago she said something along the lines with screw it, so.."

"I'll be right over " She said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took a while, hope you enjoy it !

A furious Caroline rounded the building while pushing tears down deep inside of her, when she heard a devious voice behind her, she winced when the words rang through her ears.

"Who has two thumbs, is a convenient distraction and _pretends_ to be the blonde saint but know she isn't. And it's breaking her apart, piece by, piece" he punctuated the last words.

Her back was still turned to him, _if i don't see him he doesn't exist_. "Well unless i have bleached my hair and gotten a gender swap in the least three seconds i believe it's you we're talking about. Sooo... How does it feel to be the disappointment of the gang, acting all _crazy_ and nobody knows w _hy_ " You could clearly hear the cockiness, a slight anger and still with a bit amusement to his tone.

She rolled her eyes and vampsped towards him pushing him to the ground, hands on his throat crushing his air pipes, he didn't seem to react more than a groan of annoyance. I screamed at his calm persona "what the hell is wrong with you! You threaten _my_ kids and now you dare to show up here and show your face, if I _could,_ I would kill you "

Damon's icy blue eyes just seemed bored to death and pried her hand from his neck "well, 1) i was here first 2) i don't care " And then he threw her away, right into the brick wall.

Damon got up, brushed some dust of his jacket and smirked at her "well, technically, It's _not_ your kids, you're more like a surrogate without choice. And when they find out, they're never going to want to see you again. You are going to be a constant reminder that their real mom was dead before they were even born. Congratulations"

Caroline didn't say anything from her place, leaning against the wall, not wanting to feed the fire. _it's not true._ She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, when yet another voice entered her ears.

"Stop being a nag Damon" Sybil said with great confidence "Don't believe you're any better than her, you're not" Damon straightened a bit, but still looked casual, not afraid at all, no emotions showing what so ever. While Caroline was concentrated of observing Sybil's every movement.

She looked at them both and then spoke directly at Caroline. "Indulge me, how was your morning " Sybil said with a smile on her lips. Caroline just wanted to punch her teeth out, she tried to not let an angry growl out, but i guess the she-devil saw it "This better be good, _talk_ "

Caroline felt a force coming over her as her mouth started putting sentences together, she couldn't keep quiet "I burned it all, all the papers and documents. _If_ there was a clue to how to kill sirens, they won't find it now" Sybil interrupted "And..." Caroline continued "We had an argument, about Damon" Caroline saw Damon stiffen from the corner of her eye "...and that I think he should give up. H-he looked confused and a bit hurt."

The siren looked her, knowing that it was the truth but was still not satisfied " _A bit,_ is not enough, he will deal with a bit in an hour and then continue looking." She walked closer to Caroline "You have to _break_ him" And with those words Sybil's hands flew to Caroline's head and the pain shot right through her, Caroline screamed in agony and fell to her knees "Stop, please" She shouted, tears brimming her eyes.

Damon winced but held his distance. Sybil looked down at her, and raised her voice "You're here for one reason, and that is to get your friends out of our trail, so to do that, you can't have a little argument, you need to break him down, to little pieces. You need to break him down so bad, so he can't do anything but give up. If he gives up, because of his broken heart, no brother, no love of his life. He will realize that his life is nothing. And won't try to stop us or even care where we are."

Caroline stood up on shaky legs, she had blood dripping from her ears down on her neck. She drew a breath and looked Sybil in the eye as she continued. "I looked through your head and deep inside, i know that you want to do it, all that anger pitted against him from leaving you alone when you needed each other." Sybil smiled then, but Caroline was to focused to not close her eyes and be enveloped in pain so she didn't comment " Ohh and i feel that you want that satisfaction of his pain, you want it to hurt, bad." Caroline shook her head but didn't dare to speak or defend herself.

"Caroline. even if you don't feel it, you will do it anyway, I don't think your nanny want to scrape blood of the floor today" Caroline winced at the visuals and felt a shiver down her spine "You know what you need to do. But first i need _you_ to break..." She grabbed Caroline's neck by her hair, and pulled roughly while her other hand was put on top of her blond hair. A screeching sound overtaking her head, tormenting her, memories flashed in her mind. Caroline felt like she couldn't breath. "Let go Caroline, just switch it off and it will all stop" Sybil said in a harsh whisper near her ear… _No please stop…._

Stefan and Bonnie was in the library discussing the problem aka Caroline. Stefan was bewildered at the thought of her giving up, _Caroline: the woman with all the hope in the world._ Bonnie growled "What is happening, there is no reason, whatsoever. i don't get it" she said as her fist slammed into the oak table.

Stefan's scotch glass wobbled and he dragged his hand over his face and grumbled "Maybe… she's in denial. You know, with juggling kids and all _this._ Maybe she wants to go back, to something somewhat normal" Bonnie quickly retorted "No,no she _promised_ that she would help! It wouldn't just go…."

Before she could say more the door slammed open and Caroline stormed in and shouted "Stefan!" Stefan looked up from the empty table, staring at the direction of the voice he would recognize anywhere.

Bonnie walked towards her and started asking "Caroline… What's going on, are you okey, Im worr..." Caroline didn't even look at her, she had locked eyes with Stefan and then said angrily "Bonnie, _leave!_ " Bonnie just looked at her and backed away "I'll call you later, okey?..." Bonnie swallowed and backed away to where Caroline had come from, she didn't turn around until she saw stefan nod a little bit at her direction

When her car had left the driveway Stefan and Caroline was still in a staring contest, her darkness in her eyes didn't go unnoticed and he started to get nervous, his heart was raising, he had no clue what to expect.

Caroline took a few few steps closer and he took a deep breath "You know what? Lets just get it over with!" she snorted and looked at her clearly intoxicated fiancee "Stefan i've been thinking, a lot lately. And... " Stefan ended the distance and took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb "Caroline, tell me, honestly, what is going on? Yesterday,you had blood on you and this cold look on your face but then it was all fine, but now.. I... I know those words" He shook his head "And right now, it doesn't feel like i have much space for misinterpretation" Stefan looked at her, hoping it was some stupid nightmare, but her posture and her glare was undeniably full of rage.

Caroline stepped back irritated, and looked at him "Don't you get it Stefan? I can't just be a side project for when you have time from rescuing your brother!" He stared at her, _what has this to do with anything… Why hasn't she said anything_ "Caroline-" She interrupted him.

"I'm a diversion, from your sad life as a puppet controlled by his brothers actions, all i am to you is a hobby, im an action figure who you won't break out of the box, because you're afraid that your collectible is going to get a scratch and that's why i can't be here, with you." His heart broke, and he got an ache in his gut from where this was going, but he was all frozen, he couldn't say anything as he just listened

"I can't just be a side project that makes you forget what's happening in the real world.

I'm just like Valerie to you. It took almost 7 years for you to realise that i could even exist in a romantic way in your periphery, and even then you needed your brother to convince you! But after that crashed and burned, with you running away with a girl who you knew only one day just about 150 years ago. Who you _claimed_ you had no feelings for whats so ever. and yes, you wrote letters saying that 'you loved me' and 'missed me', but that didn't stop you från screwing the girl all over again did it? but then you came back, bored and changed for a more modern toy to play with." He looked down, ashamed at her words

Stefan whispered it, afraid of his voice cracking "Caroline you know that's not true, i've made mistakes, but i love..." Caroline almost shouted back to him "Don't even think about saying those words, Stefan. They mean _nothing_ coming from you"

He tried stepping forward and make some sense out of this, but Caroline stopped him from getting closer. She spit out the words "I've finally realized i'm not the broken one, but you, you're the broken toy the needs to be fixed, you should consider getting your brain fixed while you're at it" she took of the ring and with great force pushed it against his palm. Then she walked out with confident steps and left him there the second time today. The only thing that changed is now, he has an eternal cut through his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, back again...YAY!_

 _small trigger warning maybe?_

 _enjoy your reading_

 _-Flashback-_

" _Stefan Salvatore, would you want to accompany me on this celebratory evening of cups that spins in circles and a ferris wheel that is going to make anyone feel like they're in any clichéd romance novel. While handling two hyper twins, that will, and I assure you, are going to ask you, Stefan Salvatore, to buy them the stickiest of cotton candy. With me Caroline Forbes " She could hear him smiling through the phone again, and he said with amused voice "a simple please would have been enough you know" He chuckled "shut up" she said and then went on "I'll take that as a yes, see you later then"_

 _He told her goodbye and they hung up. Caroline rode on and suddenly saw a car a few hundred meters a head on the otherwise empty car lane. Suddenly a car light flashed in her eyes._

 _She quickly put her foot on the brake as the light was blinding her sight. As she looked back up squinting, something came closer. The flash was forming a black silhouette around a curvy body nearing._

 _Before the instinct of fright had set in, the car door had flown open. Her heart leapt and her breath quickened, Caroline had nearly gotten up from her position when she was pulled out of the car. A hand had been brought hard to her neck, Caroline's head smashed into the car side, as fingertips pressed against her vulnerable neck._

 _The female voice was clear in the night, like a whisper could be heard miles away. The voice of the devil disguised as an angel sounded next to her "I think it's time for you and me to talk"_

… _._

 _Her head throbbed violently and her body was ice cold, endless chills running down her spine. Caroline open her eyes in pain, getting up was to no use as her body was too weak, although she felt her hand twitch uncontrollably. She turned her head to the side and felt gravel digging further into her scalp, her blurry eyes met a pair of legs, the person squatted down near her and she saw who it was._

 _Sybil_

 _She was twirling a blade looking at herself in it while holding her balance. Caroline tried to move but her body just wasn't on her side. "You know i appreciate a nice sharp blade. Makes it easier to drain vampires out of blood" Caroline used all of her strength to scoot up so her back was against her car, it was hard when she could only use her left arm to bear herself, her right on was a bloody mess. A deep cut going from the inner elbow to her wrist._

 _Sybil had notice her staring at her arm a bit foggy and confused. She stood up easily and paced in front of her "Yeah sorry about that, I need to have you weak. But of course i'm kind enough to spare your outfit so I decided to just go with one arm. But then is realised that it would take sooo much time, and I would get bored waiting" She said it like it was a funny story that she was telling a friend. Sybil went over to lean over Caroline's limp body as she continued "So I just decided to make it deeper" As she said those words She hade taken the knife and graced it over her wound. Caroline looked away, she couldn't look at the bloody mess that was her arm._

 _Her dry throat made a successful sentence "Why are you doing this to me?..." Trying to make herself looking stronger by pushing herself up a bit, but she just managed to slump down the car again. Sybil laughed at her approach and smiled_

" _You see caroline, i'm just trying to do what i'm supposed to do? And Damon and Enzo are just helping me. But the thing is, i can't not do that with distraction all the time aka Stefan, you and little bon bon. So here's what I think, you shall be my trump card, the ace up my sleeve, a trick mirror if you will…. You are going to sabotage every detail of where we are and who I am._

" _Why would i do that, i would never do that to them, who do you think I am!….." Caroline said, her anger flaring up._

" _It's not about you sweetheart" Sybil had her hand at her throat and pushed the blond's head hard into the car door " You're just the distraction that will keep those morons away from me, and it's not at all if you will either, I will make you…" Sybil grabbed her head harshly and all of a sudden Caroline were screaming out of pain, feeling the way her consciousness were slipping back and forth. Her body wanting to shut down but her head was screaming in pain, and so was Caroline._

" _I needed you weak, to have no resistance, listen CAREFULLY. You will ruin your little team's search" Sybil pushed through Caroline's mind harder. "Let go Caroline, let me guide you… Damon's right at your house playing nanny"_

 _Caroline froze, she couldn't breathe. Sybil saw her devastation in her eyes and continued " That's right, your little twinsies are alone with Damon, who can snap at any second at my command . Wonder what he did to the real nanny"_

 _She did what she had to do, Sybil felt Caroline letting down her barrier, so she did what she had planned all along, persuade her mind to do her dirty work._

" _I will make you be the one who tricks them into giving up all hope, directed of course, by your deepest darkest secrets" She whispered close to her ear._

" _And if you fail me, I can assure you, I will make your emotions deteriorate"_

 _Caroline had a sudden urge to hide Sybil, to not letting anyone close to her. Her subconscious was telling her to wake up, but she was scared, too scared to act, her kids were in danger and it was her fault._

 _A bright light shone, there was a car heading straight at them. The devil's spawn put on her flirtiest smile in the dark night. A high pitched hum entering the air and the man stepped out of his now turned off car._

 _Sybil pulled Caroline up in a too friendly manner, she dragged her over to the mute man and pushed them closer to each other "Here Caroline, you need your strength, don't want your fiancé to get suspicious now" Her playful voice was getting on Caroline's last nerve but she couldn't do anything about it, Sybil's words was so tempting for her ears, she felt her mind waver and her teeth grow._

 _In a few seconds she was ripping into an innocent man's flesh, she heard her puppet master in her mind telling her to let go and feed until his pulse was completely quiet. Caroline's head was gone, she was hungry, and weak. But no more, the man was laying on the ground, lifeless while Caroline was breathing heavily feeling empowered._

" _Go home, do a little play out of it, make me proud and your kids and your humanity will both be safe" Those were the last words she heard coming from Sybil's mouth as she drove home. Her mind numb._

 _..._

 _Review for more and where you think its going 3_


End file.
